


Silentium

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: Megamind Days [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, selective mute megamind, some sweet angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Being the city’s hero is hard, especially when thoughts drift to another place. It’s up to Roxanne to comfort our blue hero in these troublesome times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of Megamind Days, the theme was birthday/parents so i thought, why not combine them? Idk if I’ll be able to do every day, I hope I can, but yeah. I have tomorrow’s finished as well, but no idea for the rest yet.

Snow fluttered across the windows and blurred the city skyline. Frost etched geometric patterns along the panes, growing further up by the hour. Even the blazing fire didn't deter the persistent winter blizzard.

Roxanne watched the storm from the kitchen, gently stirring a pot of pasta. It had long ago finished cooking, but Megamind wasn't home yet, so she kept stirring.

A few hours later, when the pasta had already been half eaten and then thrown away, Megamind finally arrived.

"Busy day?"

Megamind nodded, leaning his forehead against Roxanne's. 

Weary eyed, he then walked over to the sofa. This hero lark was so tiring, especially around this time of the year. For many reasons.

Roxanne silently passed Megamind a cup of warm cocoa and sat down next to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Megamind tapped his fingers against the mug. Of course she would notice something was wrong, she always did. But he didn't really feel like talking at all right now.

He shook his head.

"Okay."

And that was that; Roxanne didn't force him to tell her. 

They simply sat in silence, the only sounds the crackling of the fire, the howling of the wind, and the occasional slurp of a sip; then eventually, a soft clink as the cup was put down on the table. 

It was peaceful. 

Nothing else was needed and so nothing else was added.

This would be their first christmas together as a couple, but they had decided it would just be the two of them and Minion. No need to bring family into it yet, at least not Roxanne's side of the family. Minion was the only family member of Megamind's that she knew of. 

Speaking of which…

Roxanne tapped Megamind on the arm and sat up facing him once he was looking at her.

_ Where is Minion? _ she crudely signed, remembering to raise her eyebrows at the last minute. Roxanne knew that non-verbal communication would be best for now, even if she had only just gotten to grasp with the basics of ASL. Megamind had been very patiently teaching her what he knew for a few weeks now, upon Roxanne's request.

_ At the evil lair, _ Megamind signed back, his movements fluid, but slow so Roxanne could read them,  _ picking up supplies. _

A nod. Then,  _ Are you hungry? _

_ Yes. _

Roxanne stood up and walked over to the kitchen, opening a cupboard and shifting aside various boxes and pots. She really didn't know what she could make.

Luckily, Minion took it upon himself to arrive, bursting through the door with a cheery cry of "I brought snacks!"

Roxanne glanced at Megamind, who sunk further down on the sofa.

Frowning, she took Minion's snow covered arm and lead him into the kitchen area. Minion, though confused, complied; setting down the boxes he was carrying on the counter.

_ He doesn't want to speak _ she signed clumsily, then frowned. "I think it's something about his parents," she murmured, Megamind never having taught her the sign for parents.

Minion nodded thoughtfully. "It's a delicate time of the year," he whispered.

Pulling a blanket and Megamind's energy depleted Binkey out of one of the boxes, Minion passed them to Roxanne. 

_ I will cook,  _ he signed, mechanical finger clanking together,  _ give him these. _

Roxanne gave a sharp nod of the head and walked over to her boyfriend. Silently, she offered him the blanket and, when he leant forward, wrapped it gently around him. Placing the Binkey on the coffee table in front of the sofa, Roxanne settled herself at the other end of it, nervously watching Megamind. He didn't even seemed concerned that his Binkey was out of its glass case. Perhaps this was a common occurrence around this time of the year.

_ Come here, _ Megamind signed moments later, lifting his arm so Roxanne could lean against him.

Cautiously, she did so, waiting until he'd picked up the Binkey to settle down comfortably against his chest. It was a little bony, as were most parts of Megamind, but Roxanne didn't care. If this is what he wanted then she wasn't going to say no to something so trivial.

A few minutes later, Minion set a bowl of soup down on the coffee table with a note:  _ I'll leave you two alone for a bit, I'll be back at the not-so-evil lair. Call me if you need me :) _

Megamind smiled sadly. 

Noticing this, Roxanne sat up.  _ Should I leave too? _

"No. I want you to stay," Megamind said softly, picking up the soup. He took a sip, the heat not bothering him, then continued talking. "My parents gave me this you know-" he held up the Binkey- "it ran out of power a few years back on this day. My birthday."

Roxanne's eyes widened. Megamind had refused to tell her when his birthday was many times, insisting it wasn't something to celebrate.

"As soon as one of my people were born," he continued, "one of these was created. It was meant to last them until adulthood. That's what Minion says anyway; he remembers more than me."

Megamind looked up at Roxanne, wondering if he should tell her the whole story or not. She looked back, her gaze steady and unwavering; her eyes full of trust.

He could do this.

Taking another drink of soup, Megamind cleared his throat. "A Minion is selected too, though I got mine a little sooner than usual.  _ Usually  _ the child picks the Minion, then the Minion decides whether or not that child will be their charge; but there wasn't time for that.

"I don't know why, or how... but I-I was the only one of my people to be sent away from my planet. I guess there wasn't time for more than one escape pod."

"Escape pod?" Roxanne prompted.

Megamind nodded. "There's a reason I was sent here, there's a reason why, even with my big blue head... I can't go home.

"I don't have a home anymore."

He fell silent, staring at the surface of the soup. His own face stared back, tinged a reddish brown colour. Megamind squeezed his eyes shut, only opening them when he felt a soft hand ghost over his own.

"This can be your home, if you want it to be," Roxanne murmured. "I know it's not the same- will never be the same. But it's here for you, I'm here for you, if you want."

Megamind drew in a shaky breath, nodding furiously as he shut his eyes again in an attempt to stop the tears.

" _ Hush my sky, don't you cry. I'll be here waiting for you~ _ " Roxanne sung, her voice shaky. Megamind blinked, confused. The last person to sing those words to him had been his mother.

H-how, how did Roxanne know that song?

" _ Hush my sea, you're dear to me. Like the tides of the ocean. They call to me, every time I see, the light of your eyes. And when you're sad, I'll be here. I'll be waiting with open arms. Don't fret, my dear, soon you will be okay. You're quixotic, and methodic, and I need you by my side.  _

" _ Hush my dear, don't you cry. I'll be here waiting for you. Here waiting for you~ _ "

As she sung, Roxanne had been lightly stroking Megamind's hand, soothingly drawing circular patterns along its surface.

"How-"

"Minion," she said softly her eyes cast down, "he told me you used to hum that song to yourself sometimes. Usually after a not-so-good day."

Putting the soup down on the table, Megamind nodded. "It was my mother's song."

"Oh... oh! I'm sorry, should I not have sung it then? I didn't, Minion never-"

"It's okay," Megamind smiled for the first time that day; and though tears still fell, they were no longer tears of sadness. "You did the song justice. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Roxanne pulled Megamind into her arms, and he gladly fell. For her, for everything she stood for, for everything she was doing to help him.

Megamind chuckled shakily. "You know, I think this is the best birthday I've ever had."

Not knowing what to say in response, Roxanne simply kissed his head and hugged him tighter.

And that was exactly what Megamind needed.


End file.
